


Uncle Wally Babysits

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr:<br/>Wally offers to babysit the twins so Barry and Iris can have a real date night and completely underestimates how difficult two baby metas can be, even for a grown speedster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Wally Babysits

"Seriously you guys, I'm five times as fast as them and four times as big. I've got this. Plus it's not like I haven't been around them before."

Barry and Iris shared a look of amusement. 

"Well to be fair, the last time you watched them they were six months old and could barely crawl. Their powers have developed a bit since then. You'd be surprised how quickly your two year old niece and nephew can move these days."

Iris was trying to warn her baby brother, but he was just not having any of it. He was unphased by what she'd just said and stood tall with his arms crossed. 

"I'm not even a little bit worried to be honest. Me against them? Do you know the metas I've taken down? Hell, I've even out run Barry from time to time. Y'all just don't have any faith in me."

Barry also stood with his arms crossed and brought a hand up to his mouth. 

"Iris, if the man wants to help us out I say let him."

She glanced over at her husband. 

"But Barry..."

He quickly interrupted her before she could continue. 

"How about you come to our place, say around...6:30 tonight? They go to bed around eight, so that'll give you a little time to hang out with them. Give them some Uncle Wally bonding time."

Wally smiled. 

"Sounds great to me. I'll see you guys tonight!"

Wally patted Barry on the arm as he walked by and left the cortex of Star Labs. 

"Babe, what have you done?"

Barry looked pleased with himself. 

"It's about time he got some of that cockiness knocked out of him and who better to do it then our sweet, lovable, babies?...Who just happen to act like tiny tornadoes."

"As long as the two of you clean up my house afterward. Deal?"

"Deal."

\-----

At just around 6:30 they heard a knock at their door. 

"I'll get it," Barry yelled out from the kitchen.

He opened the door and saw Wally, bright eyed and excited. 

"Hey Wally!"

"Hey Bear." 

He moved to the side to let Wally in. 

"They're in the kitchen right now, finishing up dinner."

Barry filled him in on what he'd need to do, as they made their way to the kitchen.

"So once they're done you'll have to wash them up quickly. Our wash clothes are just in this drawer here. I put a pair of jammies over the back of the couch for each of them, along with a clean diaper. The sooner you get them in those the better because the more tired they are, the harder it is to change them because they get all whiney and...anyway, it's best to do it right after dinner. 

Then you can play for a bit. We've been trying to leave the tv off at night lately and kind of only turn it on as a last resort if they're too wound up. Umm then around 7:30/7:45 they'll need to take their meds, which I've lined up here. Then it's upstairs for a couple stories and in bed by 8 o'clock. Sound good?"

Wally shook his head. 

"Piece of cake."

He leaned down to say hi to Dawn and Donovan.

"Hey little cuties. You excited for a night with Uncle Wally?"

They both pounded their hands down on their highchairs as if playing the drums and yelled out, "Walleeee! Walleee!"

Just then Iris joined them in the kitchen. 

"Don't get them too riled up! You'll regret it, trust me."

Wally rolled his eyes. 

"You look beautiful sis. Where are you guys headed?"

"Thanks Wally! We have reservations at that quaint little Italian restaurant downtown, where we had our first date."

Barry wrapped an arm around her and she placed her hand on his chest.

"And then we were gonna catch a movie afterward. The old theater is playing one of Barry's favorite zombie movies."

"Nice."

Iris walked over to where the babies sat playing with their food. 

"You guys be good for your Uncle ok? Mommy and Daddy will see you later."

She stood upright and turned her attention back to Wally.

"You may want to try and get them to eat a little more before calling it quits. Hungry babies later is never a good thing. Do you have any questions?" 

"Ya, are you guys leaving any time soon so we can get this party started?"

"Haha very funny. But seriously, you don't have any questions, comments, concerns?"

"Iris, I told you. I've got this. Your man here already gave me the run down on your nightly routine. It's locked and loaded and I'm ready to go - so get!"

They kissed their babies goodnight and wished Wally luck as they left. 

Wally sat at the table with the twins. 

"Geez, I thought we'd never shake them."

They sat and stared at him. Bright green eyes, faces smeared with mashed up carrots and little crumbs from their chicken nuggets. 

Donovan turned to look at his sister. Wally looked back and forth between them and before he could say something they both threw a handful of food right at his face. 

They giggled to each other, clearly very amused and proud of themselves for their accuracy in aim. 

"So this is how it's gonna be?"

Wally stood and quickly cleared their food away before they could throw anymore on him. 

"Ah, you guys forgot I'm fast huh?"

They looked at each other again, like they had some secret code and they were silently plotting against him. 

"Nuh uh, no funny business with me. Got it? Now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna unhook you from your highchairs and we're going to quietly go get you changed for bed in the living room."

He cleaned off their faces and hands with a wet washcloth before first unhooking Dawn. He placed her on the ground before turning to get Donovan out. Once both babies were free he cleaned out their seats from the food they'd dropped during dinner. 

When he turned back from rinsing his hands off in the sink, they were gone. 

Shit. 

He sped throughout the downstairs looking for them with no luck. 

"Dawn Nora Allen and Donovan Henry Allen if you don't come out and into this living room right now - "

He heard giggles and then a breeze of wind, before they stopped and stood before him. 

"You guys can't run off like that, you could get hurt, ok?"

They looked at each other and giggled some more before speeding in circles around their Uncle. 

He was getting dizzy kneeling at the center of what felt like a tornado. He got his bearings and sped out from the middle of them. He quickly used his speed to grab the little rascals. They squirmed in his arms and cried for him to let go. 

"No Walleeee!!"

"Guys come on, let's get you dressed and then we can play!"

"No Walleeee! Nooo!"

They reached for each other's hands and worked together to break free from their Uncle's hold, before running in a wider circle around the living room. 

Wally stayed kneeling and put his head in his hands. He figured they'd have to get tired soon, at which point he'd strap them down and change them. 

Ten minutes had passed and the only person that was getting tired was Wally. 

"ENOUGH!!" he shouted. 

They stopped dead in their tracks, still holding hands. They looked so little and he could hardly believe it was them that had created the mess that was now in Barry and Iris' living room. 

He grabbed Donovan's diaper and jammies off of the couch, surprised they hadn't moved in all the wind that they'd created. 

"Donovan, come here please."

The toddler hung his head down and slowly walked towards his Uncle. Thankful for his speed, Wally had him changed in no time. He waved for Dawn to come over next and quickly changed her as well. 

He looked at the time. 

7:00

Another hour before they had to be in bed. 

"Ok, how about we find some quiet toys to play with?"

"Wun Walleee, wun!" Donovan cried out. 

"No little guy, I think we need to be done with running for the night, ok? You guys need to be getting ready for bed and that's too much stimulation -"

Before he could finish his sentence they were at it again. This time he joined them, in an attempt to catch them and stop them once and for all. 

They ran around and around, in zig zags, up and down, in to rooms and out of rooms, all on the furniture. Wally couldn't keep up and figured that because of their small size they were better at maneuvering in small spaces. After what felt like hours, he gave up and made his way to the couch, tired and out of breath. 

They continued to make a mess and laughed all the while. Wally leaned his head against the back of the couch, regretting that he didn't heed his sisters warnings. 

Finally after about twenty more minutes, it got quiet. Eerily quiet. Wally stood up and quietly walked around looking for them. He walked into their play room and found them both sprawled out on the floor. 

He laughed to himself. He bent down and scooped them both into his arms. 

"Hi Walleee," Dawn whispered. 

He squeezed her in his arm. 

"Hi sweetheart. You guys ready for bed now?"

He walked them into the kitchen and sat them down on the counter to give them their meds. They both quickly and easily complied and took them with no problems. 

Donovan rubbed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his head on his Uncle's chest. Wally sighed and played with the little boys soft curly hair. 

"See, we could've been snuggling all night if you two weren't so crazy."

He scooped them up again and brought them upstairs. 

"You guys go pick out a few books from your bookshelf for me to read to you, ok?"

He watched them slowly walk over, a vast contrast to how they'd been moving only minutes earlier. They looked so sweet, curly hair all askew. 

Don was in red and white striped pajama pants and a baseball style white shirt with red sleeves and a big fire truck on his tummy. Dawn wore green and white striped pajama pants and a baseball style white shirt with green sleeves and a big t-Rex on her belly. She loved dinosaurs. 

Barry was always calling them his little runaway dinosaurs. 

They pulled books off their bookshelf separately and then both reached for the same book. Donovan took both bands and ripped it out of his sisters hand. She turned towards Wally and started crying. She turned back to her brother and tried to take it back from him. They both started yelling at each other, fighting for the book. Dawn finally got it out of her brothers grasp and ran down the hall with it. 

Wally closed his eyes and quietly cursed under his breath. 

Donovan started crying and then bolted down the hall after her. Wally got up to run after them, finding them in their parents room bolting back and forth. 

They were just tired enough that he could actually keep up with them and grabbed the object they were fighting over. 

He picked them up once again and brought them back into their room. 

"It's quiet time ok?"

They both yawned as they sat in his lap and leaned their heads against his chest. 

After three books they'd finally become completely still, except for the gentle rise and fall of their belly's as they breathed. 

He slowly stood up, trying not to stir them too much. He kissed Dawn on the cheek and lowered her into her crib, before doing the same with Donovan. 

He turned on their dinosaur mobile and watched them for a few moments. As crazy as the night had been, seeing them like this, so peaceful and innocent made it worth the tiredness he felt and the knot he had in his neck. 

He shut the door and made his way downstairs, looking down at his watch. 

8:45

"Ha! In bed by 8 my ass. There's no way."

He laughed to himself until he saw the horror that was the first floor. He suddenly felt even more tired. There was no way he could let them come home to their house looking like this. He mustered up what energy he had left and tidied up. Just as he sat down to relax the front door opened. 

"Hey Wally," Iris said smiling. 

"You guys are back earlier than I thought."

Barry came to sit across from Wally.

"Ya we ended up skipping the movie and opted for a walk in the park instead.

Soo...how was it? It's nice to see our house is still in one piece!"

"Barely," Wally said under his breath. 

"What was that?" Iris questioned. 

"I said it was lovely! They're angels, truly."

Barry and Iris looked at each other. 

"So we should make this a weekly thing then, ya?"

Iris placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. 

He scrunched his face. 

"Alright, alright you were right. Happy? I'm exhausted because your little tornado twins are relentless. How do you do it? Barry I can understand, but you Iris? You don't have the advantage of speed, I have no idea how you wrangle them up."

She walked around the couch and sat beside her brother. 

"Oh Wally, Wally, Wally. I don't need speed. I'm Iris West."

Barry smiled at her and they shared a laugh. 

"So you'll listen to your big sis next time when she tries to warn you?"

Wally leaned his head against her shoulder and gave her a reluctant 'yes'.

"Well I am spent, so I will leave you two to do whatever it is married folk do. Thank you for this wonderful reminder and incentive to suit up, so to speak, every time Linda and I have -"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

Wally and Barry laughed, making speedster related jokes to each other. Iris leaned her head against the back of the couch and silently smiled inside herself.


End file.
